


In the Night

by casinapolaroid



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is chill, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Music, Nightmares, Protective Natasha, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casinapolaroid/pseuds/casinapolaroid
Summary: Tony can't sleep, so he plays and sings a song that's oddly familiar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea to have Tony sing one of Robert Downey Jr's songs. So this is what I came up with. If you didn't know rdj made an album in like in 2003, and here's the link to the song that I'm using for this story: https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=buVevbf-GJQ
> 
> I recommend watching it first before you read this story. Anyways, basically this is a night in the life of the avengers family. I hope you like it!

Tony's hands deftly ran over the keys, chocolate brown eyes struggling to focus as a song began to take form.

It was about 3 am, and nightmares had him up again. 

He would have been in the workshop, but Jarvis and Steve had locked him out saying "You've been in there for four days straight, you have to live in the outside world for a little while, blah blah blah," he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep...

Piano notes spread throughout the tower like quiet rain, slowly drawing in the other family members.

The moonlight and city lights shone through the surrounding floor length windows, casting a glow across the piano and sparse white furniture, revealing Bruce sitting in an armchair with a cup of tea, dark curly hair masking his tired eyes.

Tony failed to notice him of course.

Bruce had a long week, he'd tried to go back to helping the sick in poor countries and towns off the map, but unfortunately, the Hulk had decided to make an appearance.

Tony had picked him up without question, Bruce was thankful that the only thing the other guy had hurt was a stampede of cattle, that Tony paid for of course.

He felt guilty about the incident, but he was thankful that he had a friend like Tony to help him out, honestly he wasn't sure what he would do without him sometimes.

Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking...

Tony didn't remember where he first heard the song, but it was one of his favorites. About happiness, but somehow terribly sad.

When there are, clouds in the sky, you'll get by...

Peter was curled up in the corner of the room snuggled in a spiderman blanket, face pressed against the glass window, in a fitful sleep. 

He'd had an interesting day, coming to the rescue of a little girl who was almost kidnapped, and then insisted for him to come and have ice cream with her and her friends, which somehow involved a princess makeover. Then for the rest of the day, there was that one friend who had a crush on him following him around like a little puppy.

He never knew his life would be so very odd, weird, and slightly crazy. But it was a good crazy.......most of the time that is.

Losing his whole family broke his entire being, but his new one put him back together, in a new way, a stronger way.

Tony's soft voice sent him into a more peaceful sleep, drool slipping from his mouth into his curly brown hair.

...If you smile through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through, for you...

Steve was lying awake in his bed with bloodshot sky blue eyes, his mind not letting him fall asleep. It was probably in part because of the espresso he had at 10 pm, but mostly it was he had been deep in memories. Memories of his mother, Howard, and Peggy.

He was thankful he had Bucky back, but he felt sometimes that he couldn't fit in this time, he wrenched his mind wondering if this was destiny, some greater purpose involved, or just some coincidence. 

Coincidence didn't feel like the logical answer here.

But still, he felt like he should've died in that ice, and the ice haunted him.

Hearing the soft tune come through the vents, he rubbed his face to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. He knew who's voice that was, and was eager to hear it up close.

Steve shuffled to the elevator, his Captain America pajama pants dragging on the floor, and followed it two floors down. 

He walked slowly towards Tony, stopping at the door frame, not wanting to interrupt him, and silently watching the quiet performance.

You look so sad when you think no one is looking, he thought.

...Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness. 

Although a tear, may be ever so near...

The vents. That's where Clint had passed out a few hours ago, he had been wandering around in them all day. But his mind was far off.

He was worried about Natasha, as he always was when she went on a mission without him. She was supposed to be back yesterday, and of course, he was avoiding the others so they couldn't see his concern.

He was worried that something would happen to her before he could tell her how he felt. I shouldn't be worried, he thought, she's a better spy than me, she's fine...

I worry too much.

The music filled his ears and he stirred, crawling towards it. He stopped at the vent cover to watch a curious sight.

...That's the time, you must keep on trying.

Smile, what's the use of crying...

Thor was snoring loudly, tangled up in his thick velvet sheets.

He was having a dream, well, more of a memory, of his brother and himself when they were young.

Loki was in the library reading to him, sitting in lavish chairs by the fire, inside a maze of books. But Thor was only interested in battle, feasts, and kingly things, selfish ambition. 

Loki used to have the patience of a god with him, he never did talk about himself much, he would have made a good king maybe if he had only been a better brother, he thought.

Thor had too late realized that the raven haired man was his best friend, and he Loki's only.

Thor had these dreams often, and he always woke feeling distressed and regretful.

Sometimes he wishes the dreams would stop, but they were all he had left of his brother, or who he used to be.

The music soothed his dreams.

...You'll find that life is still worthwhile.

If you just...

Bucky was taking a shower.

Sometimes he found that his mind wouldn't shut down for the night, not tired at all. And so he would shower, or play solitaire.

He could only figure that it had something to do with the Winter Soldier's programming still lingering, even though he hadn't appeared for five months when Steve took down Hydra in New York.

Steve told him he needed to look at the Winter Soldier like another person and not himself, in a way it was a lot like Bruce and the Hulk, as he had learned.

It helped with moving on, and it was good to have friends that understood, Steve was luckier than he realized.

Shampoo ran down from his long brown hair and circled down into the drain.

I need a haircut, he thought.

Bucky was sure he had heard the song before, but he couldn't remember where. 

He began to sing along.

... Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness.

Although a tear may be ever so near...

The cold wind blew against her pale tired face. Natasha had finally completed her mission, she took the bus from the airport because she'd lost her phone in a river in Italy, long story, as always.

Jarvis greeted her at the door, "Hello Miss Romanoff, shall I alert anyone to your arrival?" he opened the door.

"No, I'll just surprise them in the morning. I'm too tired," she sighed at the familiar smell of the tower, like honey and fresh sheets.

"Understandable, welcome home Miss Romanoff."

She immediately heard the sound of music, and despite her tiredness, she wanted to hear Tony sing, it had been a long time since she'd last heard him.

She ran a hand through her tangled red hair as she stepped into the elevator. 

If someone would have told her that she would have a family two years ago she would have laughed in their face. But here she was, following the sound of her friend's broken voice. She had friends who she cared about more than herself, someone she loved, and a baby spider to teach to be awesome like her.

Natasha stopped behind Steve at the doorway, knowing that through all the pain she's been through, this was worth the journey.

...That's the time you must keep on trying, smile what's the use of crying...

Tony was too invested in his song to notice the others, his voice thick with emotion and anxiety. 

So much pain.

From his parents' death, the betrayal of a friend and associate, from the portal over New York that still haunted his dreams, and from Pepper breaking up with him only a week ago. And pushing all the blame and guilt on himself.

...You'll find that life is still...worth...

His hands stopped over the keys, eyes filling with tears; he choked back a sob.

Steve padded up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, Natasha sliding on the bench next to him.

"It's okay," Nat pulled him into a hug, and the dam of heartache broke.

"No, it'll never be okay," he sobbed.

Steve's eyes burned with emotion; he looked away, "But not being okay is worth it.....if because of us everyone else get's to be."

Natasha bit her lip, "That's the curse of being a hero.......But we have each other, Tony. We're not planning on leaving anytime soon," She pulled away to look at him, her glassy blue eyes boring into his, "You may lose everything else, everyone else may run away. But we're family, Tony, you're stuck with us."

"I love you guys," Tony wiped his cheeks.

Steve squatted down to face him, "We love you too, you've given us a home. You've given us more than we could ever repay except in love," he smiled, "And we aim to do just that," he pulled him into a hug.

"Awe," Bruce and Clint said in chorus.

Tony stiffened, "Okay, okay. Party's over," he stood and stretched, "I swear you guys are weird, I was just trying to play in peace and quiet," he grumbled heading to the door.

"I was here first," Bruce smirked.

Natasha laughed, "It's too late Stark, we know you're a sap, you won't hear the end of it."

"He's not the only sap you softy," Clint smirked draping an arm over her shoulders.

"You mention it, you die by bobby pin," she hissed, giving everyone her dirtiest eye.

They all fell silent.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed now. Make sure she doesn't kill anyone while I'm gone, Steve," Tony sighed.

"Don't push this on me," He quipped, following him out the door.

"Will you guys be quiet, I'm tryna sleep," Peter groaned, throwing an empty bottle at them.

Unfortunately hitting Natasha square in the back.

"Crap."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment and kudos!


End file.
